


Regina's Quick Fix: Hook and Charming

by LMPsisterhood



Series: Regina's Quick Fix [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Trigger warning: mentions of non-con rape, Voyeurism, non-consensual anal sex, rabbit vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Hook inquires if Regina wishes to go below deck once the shadow has taken residence in the sails. Charming finds them and Hook prefers that he not be voyeur as there is no judgement enjoying a quick fuck. Enjoy!





	Regina's Quick Fix: Hook and Charming

**Captain Hook and Charming**

Regina felt a hand slip beneath her blouse and run over her sensitive skin, sending shivers through her body and straight to her core. She turned abruptly, ready to throw a fireball. Who had the audacity to turn her on? But the one-handed wonder stood behind her, and she paused.

“Now that the sail is alight with the shadow, love, maybe we can go below deck.” He whispered into her ear. Regina smirked. The pirate was bemoaning the loss of his … whatever she was to him, and now he wanted to forget her. Well, she didn’t care whether she was being imposed on or not, how many times had she done this, even since the curse had lifted?

They walked lightly until they had managed to get below deck and then she poofed them into the hold. Instantly they fell into each other’s arms, kissing hard and insistently. Clothes flew hither, thither and yon until both were naked. Killian ran the cool metal of the round of his hook down Regina’s backside and over her ass. He pulled her backside flush against his chest and slid his hand down to cup her mound, sliding a finger into her wet heat. She pulled herself up and pushed down to encase his finger inside her.

“More,” she moaned. His member grazed her ass and his tip sunk inside. A rustle sounded above them and she stilled. The captain grinned as Regina spoke low, “Well, get your ‘Charming’ self down here and close the latch. We can’t let everyone watch us.”

David’s feet clapped lightly as he landed, pulling the latch down and tying it tight. Killian looked over his shoulder and saw the look of agony gracing the face of the prince. “Look, no one here is going to judge you. We know you love your princess, this is just a quick fuck. Please, join us if you will. I don’t like voyeurs.”

David moved around to Regina’s front and captured her lips. He tugged his shirt over his head as Regina reached for his belt to remove his pants and boxers. She huffed as the Captain sunk his cock into her wet cunt as she helped the prince remove his clothes. David looked forlornly at Hook and Regina not sure how to join them.

“Give me a minute,” Killian growled and bent Regina forward. He grinned at her flexing rosebud and pushed lightly against it. She groaned and reached back to spread her cheeks. He eased the head passed her sphincter and she sighed. Killian paused, allowing her canal to adjust around his member. He pushed forward and watched as his length slowly became encased by her tight canal. This was better than her pussy. Once he was fully inside her, his arms reached around her center and pulled her up.

Regina’s eyes were closed as she felt the fullness inside her. This was the first time she had consented to this position, alas she was thankful she was not being raped. So glad she had murdered his unforgiving hide; he always took what he wanted, leaving her sore and bloody after he left. She would not do him the favor of using his name. Never again. She took long breathes, in and out. Regina opened her mouth and “Ahhh” -ed.

David sunk his cock into her cunt and she was completely full. Her groan turned into an open-mouthed smile. She was lifted up and shoved back down again. Over and over again both cocks filled her. Her orgasm started low in her abdomen at the stimulation both men provided her. She never knew that her ass could give her so much pleasure. All the little nerve endings felt like they were shouting their approval. What a lovely tingling she was receiving with Hook’s long cock up her ass. So wonderful that she could have David once again. He wasn’t such a prick, was he? At least he knew when to enjoy a good hard fuck!

The men were grunting at her neck and David couldn’t stop the thoughts that Hook and he shared a wall. He could feel the pirate’s hardened length through the thin wall between the Queen’s vagina and anal canal. His balls tightened and he squeezed his PC muscles, he wouldn’t cum before the pirate and Regina. He groaned as he continued to lift and drop Regina, impaling her on his cock.

Killian slid his hook down Regina’s belly and the tip grazed her pearl. She flailed and cried out. She spread her fingers wide and magic flowed from her palm. The vibration was light against her clit and Killian kept his hook still so the vibration wasn’t overwhelming. He wanted her to focus on what she was feeling. Already her walls were tightening and her tummy taut. He, too, was holding back as he couldn’t stop thinking about the prince’s thickness, after all, they did share a wall.

Regina’s body started to shake as she climbed higher and she called out, “I’m cumming. I’m cumming!”

David’s lips curled in a slight smile. Killian huffed gratefully. Regina saw stars as first David splashed his seed inside her. Killian joined soon after. There were heavy steps above them and they all quieted. Regina gulped back her regret of calling out so loudly. As the footsteps faded away back out the door, they all sighed in relief.

“Let me down, now!” Regina snapped. David pulled himself out, relishing the tightness that Regina offered and glad he took another opportunity to feel her around him. Killian lifted her one last time, removing his cock from her tight canal. He sighed through his nose noisily, happy he was able to take this delightful woman the way he wanted from the first time he had looked for her buried treasure.

Regina swirled their clothes back on, cleaning up the after affects of the best sex ever. She reveled in the knowledge that these men had wanted her as her body still quivered from the aftershocks. Obviously Snow and Emma didn’t have she had, suckers!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not writing in a while. The muse was playing with me and often left me unfulfilled. Thank you for your patience. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
